elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bangkorai (Online)
Bangkorai es una región de que se encuentra dividida entre Roca Alta (la parte norte) y Páramo del Martillo (la parte sur) por el Paso de Bangkorai, de donde toma su nombre. Su capital es la ciudad de Evermore, y pertenece a la Alianza de Salto de la Daga. Descripción La parte norte es una región boscosa y lacustre, parecida al resto de Roca Alta; mientras que la parte al sur del Paso es árida y desértica, como la mayor parte de Páramo del Martillo. El Paso de Bangkorai es un paso natural utilizado de forma estratégica por ambas partes, ya que en el pasado sirvió tanto para contener los ataques de los nativos de la Cuenca que venían desde el norte, como de los saqueadores guardias rojos que atacaban desde el sur. Por ello se encuentra allí la Guarnición de Bangkorai custodiándolo. Trasfondo La región se ha encontrado últimamente sometida a los ataques de los nativos de la Cuenca, que bajan desde las montañas del norte hasta los pueblos y ciudades de la zona para saquearlos. Famosa fue la última incursión de Durcorach el Pato Negro, que arrasó Evermore y marchó hacia Quietud, poniendo en jaque a todos los pequeños reions bretones. Solo una alianza entre Salto de la Daga y Quietud pudo poner fin a la amenaza, en lo que fue el germen de la Alianza de Salto de la Daga. Recientemente, además, un ejército imperial bajo el mando de Séptima Tharn marcha desde el sur, haciendo que Evermore se encuentre atenazada desde ambos frentes. Lugares Ciudades *Evermore. *Posición de Hallin (Hallin's Stand). Casas *Fortaleza abandonada (Forsaken Stronghold). *Bastión de Mournoth (Mournoth Keep). *Arcos Gemelos (Twin Arches). Poblados *Hondonada de Kerbol (Kerbol's Hollow). *Aldea de Marcien (Marcien's Hamlet). Estaciones de artesanía *Ruinas de Silaseli. *Escondite Viridiano (Viridian Hideaway). *Grieta de los Carneros Castrados (Wethers' Cleft). Puertas *Puerta del Mercader (Merchant's Gate). Campamentos *Cala de la Grajilla (Jackdaw Cove). *Cruce del Mártir (Martyr's Crossing). Fuertes *Guarnición de Bangkorai (Bangkorai Garrison). *Torre Vieja (Old Tower). Granjas *Alquería Damar (Damar Farmstead). *Cañada del Norte (Northglen). Minas *Aliento de Onsi (Onsi's Breath). Cuevas *Camino sumergido (Sunken Road). Arboledas *Gruta derrumbada (Fallen Grotto). *Bosque Viridiano (Viridian Woods). Ruinas *Ruinas de Qharroa. Ruinas ayleid *Lago Halcyon. *Ruinas de Nilata. Criptas *Salón de los Héroes (Hall of Heroes). *Cementerio de Pelin (Pelin Graveyard). Jefes de grupo *Santuario de Arlimahera (Arlimahera's Sanctum). *Isla arruinada (Blighted Isle). *Torre Vigía del Lago (Lakewatch Tower). *Cataratas de Nilata (Nilata Falls). *Campamento del invocador (Summoner's Camp). *Ruinas de Telesubi. Anclas oscuras *Dolmen de Éfeso (Ephesus Dolmen). *Dolmen de Baldíos Derrumbados (Fallen Wastes Dolmen). *Dolmen de Mournoth (Mournoth Dolmen). Mazmorras *Cripta de los Exiliados (Crypt of Exiles). *Klathzgar. *Otero de los escombros (Rubble Butte). *Resentimiento de Torog (Torog's Spite). *Mondadientes del Trol (Troll's Toothpick). *Vigía Viridiana (Viridian Watch). Mazmorras públicas *Rueda de Razak (Razak's Wheel). Mazmorras de grupo *Refugio Corazón Negro (Blackheart Haven). *Cubil del Colmillo (Fang Lair). Piedras de Mundus *El aprendiz (The Apprentice). *El corcel (The Steed). Puntos de interés *Oasis de los ash'abahs. *Área del disfrute (Basking Grounds). *Roca de Gjarma. *Escondite del aullador (Howler's Nook). *Manantiales sagrados (Sacred Springs). *Desembarco del Strastnoc (Strastnoc's Landing). *Alivio de Yanurah (Yanurah's Respite). Ermitas *Ermita del Paso de Bangkorai (Bangkorai Pass Wayshrine). *Ermita de Evermore Este (Eastern Evermore Wayshrine). *Ermita de Evermore (Evermore Wayshrine). *Ermita del lago Halcyon (Halcyon Lake Wayshrine). *Ermita de Posición de Hallin (Hallin's Stand Wayshrine). *Ermita de las ruinas de Nilata (Nilata Ruins Wayshrine). *Ermita de la Torre Vieja (Old Tower Wayshrine). *Ermita de Aliento de Onsi (Onsi's Breath Wayshrine). *Ermita del Camino sumergido (Sunken Road Wayshrine). *Ermita de Mondadientes de Trol (Troll's Toothpick Wayshrine). *Ermita del Bosque Viridiano (Viridian Woods Wayshrine). Lugares sin marca en el mapa *Agarre de Arlimahera (Arlimaher'a Grip). *Las Puertas de Craglorn (The Gates of Craglorn). *Entrada a Nchu Duabthar (Nchu Duabthar Threshold). *Lago Viridiano (Viridian Lake). Misiones Alianza de Salto de la Daga *''Una ciudad de negro'' (A City in Black). *''Infiltración imperial'' (Imperial Infiltration). *''Liderar la posición'' (Leading the Stand). *''Más allá de la llamada'' (Beyond the Call). *''Destruir los Testigos Oscuros'' (Destroying the Dark Witnesses). *''El corazón de la maldad'' (Heart of Evil). *''La negociación'' (The Parley). *''Encuentro en el Paso'' (Rendezvous at the Pass). *''Atacar la guarnición'' (Storming the Garrison). *''Devolver el golpe'' (Striking Back). *''La carga de Hallin'' (Hallin's Burden). *''La guarida del león'' (The Lion's Den). *''Sed de revolución'' (A Thirst for Revolution). *''Las cambiantes arenas del destino'' (The Shifting Sands of Fate). *''Vicisitudes'' (Trials and Tribulations). *''Caminar sobre Costas Lejanas'' (To Walk on Far Shores). *''Alas oscuras'' (Dark Wings) (alternativa). *''Buscar a los buscadores'' (Searching for the Searchers) (alternativa). *''Reporta a Evermore'' (Report to Evermore) (alternativa). *''Curiosidad imperial'' (Imperial Curiosity). (alternativa). Otras *''La carga de Evermore'' (The Charge of Evermore). *''Reclamación a la fama'' (Claim to Fame). *''Emociones encontradas'' (Conflicted Emotions). *''Las cadenas de la libertad'' (Freedom's Chains). *''Un asunto serio'' (A Grave Matter). *''El último spriggan'' (The Last Spriggan). *''La dama del lago'' (Mistress of the Lake). *''Conocimiento sumergido'' (Sunken Knowledge). *''El postre de un trol (Troll's Dessert).'' *''La piedra del agua'' (The Water Stone). *''La voluntad del bosque'' (The Will of the Woods). *''Un favor entre reyes'' (A Favor Between Kings). *''El corazón de la bestia'' (The Heart of the Beast). *''Presente en la memoria'' (Present in Memory). *''Publica o perece'' (Publish or Perish). *''Saqueadores en el Cruce'' (Raiders at the Crossing). *''La oscuridad que despierta'' (The Waking Darkness). *''Vivimos con miedo'' (We Live In Fear). *''Atrás en el tiempo'' (Back in Time). *''El infiltrado de la Alianza'' (The Covenant Infiltrator). *''Un puñado de sueños robados'' (A Handful of Stolen Dreams). *''Un matrimonio en ruinas'' (A Marriage in Ruins). *''El misterio de Razak'' (The Mystery of Razak). *''Los regresados'' (The Returned). *''Alzarse contra Aliento de Onsi'' (Rising Against Onsi's Breath). *''Rebuscar un escarabajo'' (Scavenging for a Scarab). *''Ayudar al enemigo'' (To Aid the Enemy). *''Un trofeo simbólico'' (A Token Trophy). *''Lenguas de piedra'' (Tongues of Stone). *''El lamento de Urenenya'' (Urenenya's Lament). Mazmorras de grupo *''Asaltar el barco'' (Jumping Ship). *''Compromiso: Refugio Corazón Negro'' (Pledge: Blackheart Haven). Fragmentos de cielo # Una vista pintoresca del puente de Evermore: fuera de Evermore en un risco encima del refugio de forajidos. # Escuchando los susurros de Silaseli: debajo de las ruinas de Silaseli. # Tirado a la torre junto a la cala: en una torre en ruinas al oeste de la Cala de la Grajilla. # Responde la llamada a la batalla: en la parte este del Cruce del Mártir. # Altar secreto junto a la iglesia de Pelin: detrás de la Iglesia de Pelin. # Oye a brujas pero ve miembros móviles: al noreste de la ermita de Evermore Este. # Esperando a ser introducido en el Salón: al este de Aliento de Onsi, en un nicho al final del camino. # Pega un salto desde la gruta: en la cascada de las Cataratas de Nilata con lamias. # Alojado en un campamento imperial: en un carro en el Área del fisfrute. # Expulsado para quedarse con los muertos: en la Cripta de los Exiliados, en una esquina en la estancia grande. # El cuento trágico del arquitecto y la princesa: en la estancia del fondo de Klathzgar. # Encontrado en el resentimiento: en Resentimiento de Torog, en un barril en la habitación a la izquierda de la entrada. # Donde se produce un ritual tormentoso: en el Otero de los escombros, en la habitación del fondo en curva. # Atascado en las fauces de un trol: en la habitación cuadrada con un trol de Mondadientes de Trol. # En la guarida escondida de los bandidos del Bjoulsae: en Vigía Viridiana, la estancia grande recta desde la entrada. # Imperiales entrometidos interrumpen la rueda: en la estancia oval con tres pilares de la Rueda de Razak. Cartas relacionadas *Asesino de Bangkorai. Galería Bangkorai_load_screen.jpg|Pantalla de carga de Bangkorai Bangkorai_Map.jpg|Mapa promocional Apariciones * . da:Bangkorai de:Bangkorai en:Bangkorai fr:Bangkoraï nl:Bangkorai ru:Бангкорай sv:Bangkorai Categoría:Online: Regiones Categoría:Online: Lugares de Roca Alta Categoría:Online: Lugares de Páramo del Martillo Categoría:Online: Alianza de Salto de la Daga